


Two Slow Dancers

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Klaroline, Reunion, Romance, School Reunion, basically I want to break all of your hearts, klaus and caroline - Freeform, mitski - Freeform, two slow dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Inspired by Mitski's Two Slow DancersCaroline Forbes would be the first to admit she hadn'texactlykept in touch and that her reasoning was irrational at best, but she could handle a ten year reunion! Absolutely! She was definitely not worried about running into the love of her life that had left her heartbroken, no! Caroline Forbes was stronger than that.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 33
Kudos: 106





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> **I actually started writing this story two years ago, so it has been a looooooong time coming. I really hope you enjoy this first part and let me know what you think!**

Clicking and ticking. Clicking and ticking. The ticking of the bicycle zoomed past her, fading in and out of earshot. The clicking of her tall heels came at an uneven pace as she made her way to the large steps of a place all too familiar. The archway towered over her petite frame, the oak doors seeming heavy to the naked eye. She sighed a nervous breath, clamping her palm over the handle before allowing herself entrance to the large reception-style front inside.

Balloons and streamers were generously hung across the front of the main hall’s entryway. The blue and silver was a little garish for her liking and she definitely would have rallied against the curly font on the large banner above the sign-in table. Yet, she knew that if she had wanted it, she would have done it.

The young Caroline would have been the first to demand the lead organiser role of the ‘Mystic Falls High School Class of 2020’s Ten Year Reunion’ like she had with their prom and homecoming. However, the reunion had not even crossed her mind until the invitation popped up on her social media.

A few steps towards the welcome table and she halted herself, letting out a quick breath. Rebekah Mikaelson was sitting at the middle of the table with her perfectly styled, silver-toned blonde hair and a blank stare that could make the most confident of people somewhat uncomfortable. Caroline wasn’t an enemy of hers as far as she could tell, but ten years was a long time between interactions that had previously been lukewarm at best.

She watched her for a moment as Rebekah scrunched her nose up at the clipboard in her hands and ticked off a couple names. The sweet, yet obviously fake, smile of Rebekah Mikaelson was  on show to hand out name cards before dropping once left alone. Some things didn’t change.

“Oh my gosh, Caroline, long time no see. I’ll see you inside?”

Jessica Johnson. One of the girls on her cheer squad. A back-spot in most cheer sequences.

“Sure,” she managed a reply, barely recognising her old teammate. The girl was in some good shape with the muscles on her arms prominent.

After a slight ruffle of her warm blonde locks, Caroline strode across the room, coming to a stop in front of her old ‘friend’.

“Caroline Forbes!” Rebekah exclaimed, raising her arms before bringing her hands to her cheeks in surprise. “The prom queen has arrived, still as radiant as ever!”

“Rebekah Mikaelson, still as sweet as ever?” Caroline let her confused sarcasm be known.

Astonishingly, Rebekah laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard, though she became flat in her succeeding tone, “Let’s be honest here, Caroline. We both know I acted like a bitch back then.”

“What…? No…” Caroline smiled softly, scouring the table for her name tag. Each tag was neatly alphabetised and the names left were definitely not hers.

“Yes yes, I admit I was the ice queen of Mystic Falls— Oh, don’t bother with the search by the way.”

Caroline narrowed her eyes.

“No one thought you would be coming so we put you in the pile of ‘probably not’s.”

Rebekah donned a frozen smile and began her search among the boxes under the table.

Okay, she would accept that presumption. Her visits to town were mainly limited to her mother’s house and even those visits were an occasional Christmas once she had graduated college. She would have liked to argue that she was just so busy when visiting, but even she knew that the college summer vacations were no excuse. Regardless, she was starting to feel like Rebekah’s increasingly long search was overkill. 

Caroline laughed awkwardly as she received the tag, promptly attaching it to her black, chiffon dress.

“I hope the pile is more than just my name tag at least. I heard that Kl— well, I’m assuming that he uh…” she trailed off a little.

“Nik?”

“Yeah,” she momentarily pressed her lips together, “I assume he’s too swamped to come back to Mystic Falls for a little reunion.”

“Oh no, my brother is here,” Rebekah more than happily replied, curling her fingers around her clipboard.

“He is,” her eyes brightened with surprise.

“Mhm. In fact, he visits Mystic Falls fairly often.”

“He does? I mean,” Caroline cleared her throat, “he’s a good brother.”

“Yes, that’s  _ exactly  _ it,” Rebekah laughed knowingly and shook her head.

“Anyway…uh, so… Wh-what are you doing here? I just realised that you weren’t even in our grade?” Caroline fumbled, gripping the metal ring atop her handbag.

The Mikaelson pursed her lips amusedly, “Well, it turned out the only one capable of organising this hadn’t really been in contact and I was organising the class of 2012’s reunion anyway, so I thought ‘why not?’.”

With a guilty laugh, Caroline took another look around, “It looks great! Will I see you inside or are you stuck here?”

“Considering I organised it, I can do whatever I please. Once Matt gets off of work, I am deserting my post.” 

“Right! I heard you guys are engaged!”

“Married, actually. Three years ago. Baby two is on the way.”

Caroline’s jaw dropped. She could have sworn her mother told her  _ barely  _ a year ago. Then again, who was to know whether her mother was even up to date herself? 

“Shit— that— that’s awesome! I’m sorry I wasn’t around! Congratulations!”

Rebekah laughed, covering her mouth. The engagement ring on her finger was almost blinding, something to be expected of the youngest Mikaelson daughter.

“I’m kidding! We’re still in the engagement phase. Barely started planning.”

“Oh my god,” Caroline groaned, covering her face, “I haven’t really kept up with my Mystic Falls knowledge.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the laughing blonde held two palms out. “Matt and I frequently read your column, though I’ll admit he reads it more than I do. You’re a busy girl.”

“Oh— thanks… You know, I keep getting wedding related questions but I avoid them like the plague. I should probably start answering them to gain the readership, huh? I just don’t think I’m qualified! Not that I wouldn’t get married  _ ever _ , but—“

“Bloody hell, Caroline,” a laugh escaped the amused Rebekah, who leaned back in her chair, “this is a  _ reunion  _ and so far, you haven’t even made it past the sign-in table. I wonder why.”

Caroline scoffed gently, fiddling with the handle of her bag, “Doesn’t  _ this  _ count as a reunion?”

Rebekah simply raised an eyebrow that screamed ‘good god, stop being such a wuss and get in there’. 

“Okay!” she surrendered, wandering slightly past the table. “You better hope I’m alive at the end of this.”

“No, I expect a painful death. It was lovely seeing you, Caroline.”

The youngest Mikaelson twiddled her fingers goodbye, smirking as she returned to her duties.

She hesitated in front of the balloon banner that was hoisted above the gymnasium doors. It was another room, another room in which there were people she had not spoken to in years. She could make small talk and titter on about life in New York while asking benign questions in return, but the thought of seeing  _ him  _ made her stomach turn.

With a firm gulp of her nerves, she pushed on into the large gymnasium. The disco ball at the centre of the room illuminated the floor, little drops of light dancing along people’s faces. She took a panicked look around, breathing out a sigh of relief when he was nowhere to be found.

Caroline resolved to hit the nearest table of alcohol, happily collecting her free glass of champagne from a girl she recognised from her Science classes. She debated on downing the thing, but it wasn’t a precedent that she wanted to set in front of her former classmates. Miss Mystic turned drunk New York columnist was  _ not  _ the story-line she had in mind for the night.

“Caroline Forbes!” came squealing across to her, the dual sound belonging to the unmistakable set of Gilbert twins. Their matching brown hair came bouncing along, Elena’s a sleek bob and Katherine’s a mess of waves, and while Caroline did her best to smile, the awkward screaming of her mind was hard to ignore.

“Bitch, we haven’t seen you in forever!” yelled Katherine, her arms flailing before she pulled the blonde into a hug.

Seven years. It was easier to keep count when you were the one doing the avoiding.

Katherine was dressed in a black lace piece that hugged the toned body she had always so proudly boasted about. It was nice to know that Katherine’s spunky attitude had not been dampened by the dull day to day of Mystic Falls.

“How are you?” Elena added, clasping her hand around her glass. Elena was always the more reserved of the two, which next to Katherine could be mistaken for shyness, but she was, as their grandmother would say, quietly assured. Her demure but strong-willed personality attracted more boys than Caroline cared to admit. While Katherine might have ‘chased’ after boys, Elena let them come to her. She used to view it with irritation—why did she have it so easy?—but eventually, it occurred to her that Elena just had that ‘easy fit’ personality; she didn’t make too many waves.

“I’m great,” Caroline forced through her teeth. As much as teenage Caroline would have loved to boast about making it in the Big Apple and pursuing her dream, she couldn’t help but feel all ears were on her to confirm that Caroline Forbes thought she was too good for the people in Mystic Falls. “Are you still dating…?”

Her obvious trailing off elicited a smirk from Katherine, who nudged her twin. Elena’s lips twisted nervously at the sudden question. “Damon,” she mumbled and took a sip of her drink.

This was not entirely a shock, but Caroline had to do her best to keep her eyes from popping out of their sockets. “Oh, um, that’s—”

“I would have told you sooner, but—”

“No, yeah, it was a long time ago. I haven’t exactly been around,” Caroline fumbled out her reassurance, her hand batting forward as she rallied a smile.

Aside from the obvious scandal of Elena dating both Salvatore brothers, there was another reason her friend’s choice of men choked at her. Caroline was a junior when she had become caught up in Damon Salvatore’s web of lies. He had pressured her into making some of the worst decisions of her life. Elena knew that.

Katherine came to the rescue with her topic change, eyes twinkling as she asked, “So, how’s the New York dating pool? I hear the guys there have the biggest—”

Katherine was in the midst of gesturing her hands apart when another familiar voice joined them, “Ugh, gross, Kat.”

Caroline’s heart clenched as she turned to see her old friend Bonnie Bennett, stood behind with her arms casually folded over one anoth er, resting atop a very obvious bump. She felt the wind go right through her. With one half of their little group being twins, it wasn’t a surprise that she and Bonnie gravitated to one another, but her distancing of Mystic Falls was not kind in who it affected.

“Hi, Care.”

Bonnie was always there to keep her grounded. When Damon had dumped her over text after finally getting what he wanted, she was the first person she told. Katherine was always too ‘guns blazing’ and Elena was much too ignorant to the severity of things. But Bonnie would sit and let Caroline pour out every thought in her head before finally providing much needed advice. Sometimes, she didn’t get it, but she tried.

“Bonnie, hi,” Caroline felt her voice drop into a hush, the eyes of their other two friends hovering over them. “You’re pregnant?”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Bonnie attempted to joke, though her following pressed smile muted any humour. “Kol’s already planned his life out. First baseball star from Mystic Falls.”

A boy.

As much as she would avoid such a confession, Kol was the reason their friendship had dimmed. Not directly, however. It was his connection as a younger brother to  _ Niklaus Mikaelson _ that terrified her. Bonnie was the last person she really made contact with. Five years ago.

It wasn’t intentional, but she found herself more and more reluctant to engage as she saw post after post of their relationship. A picture of her at the Mikaelson family summer picnic with a certain someone in the background was what finalised her reluctance.

“Congratulations,” was all Caroline could choke out, her face as white as a sheet. 

She was just waiting for Bonnie to slap her with the label of ‘worst friend on earth’, but she just seemed to view her with a sad smile, her hands resting on her bump. “I’m glad you could come, Care.”

And she was so gracious about it. Caroline just wanted someone to end her suffering.

“Me too.”

“Okay, enough of the sappy reunion,” Katherine interrupted their bittersweet exchange, clapping her hands. “Who’s up for an old-fashioned girls’ trip to the bathroom?”

While they whined at Katherine’s lack of tact, Bonnie and Elena seemed more than happy for a trip down memory lane. In true noughties movie fashion, they would stumble into the bathroom every break, giggles erupting as they indulged in whatever gossip was going around.

“I think I’m just gonna hang around,” Caroline answered cautiously and looked across the room, taking a sip of champagne.

Katherine smirked and shrugged. “Suit yourself, Forbes.”

They began to shuffle away, but before Bonnie left her at the edge of the dance floor, she muttered into Caroline’s ear, “If you’re wondering where Klaus is, he’s talking to Stefan by the snack table.”

Caroline’s heart was already picking up speed. She really was that transparent. She took a glance back at her friends as they exited before she searched the gymnasium, her eyes scanning every face that came into view. 

When the faces felt too many to sort, that was when she saw him.

Klaus was dressed in a well-tailored suit, not like his casual choice of henleys during their school days, and he had grown a charming patch of stubble. Though it was unmistakably him, the way he carried himself was different, more assured. He chuckled in between sips of his champagne, engaging in a deep conversation with Stefan.

She had been tempted to stalk his social media at multiple points in the ten years since she had seen him last. Maybe she missed him, maybe she was wondering if he had moved on, but she found herself thinking about it more times than she could count.

Caroline had had her fair share of dates, even had a nice relationship or two, but no one seemed to be a perfect match. She kept telling herself that she was relying on nostalgia, that the memory of their passion was just a coping mechanism to make her feel better about abandoning all romantic endeavours.

“Caroline?”

Her daydream was squashed with the sudden appearance of one Tyler Lockwood right before her eyes. Her head pulled back slightly, taking in the sight. The star quarterback had traded in his sports jacket for a very obviously ‘dad’ cardigan and let his face be home to some generous hair. It was a surprising, but welcome change.

“Wow, you look amazing!” his arms opened wide as he dished out the compliment.

“Oh, thanks!” she attempted to replicate his excitement, but her eyes were darting between him and Klaus.

“How’s the Big Apple? God, remember in freshman year, you used to write all the time in that book of yours?” He sighed wistfully, slapping a hand against his hip. “Now, look at you!”

It was funny that he would remember that and not the fact that he made fun of her for it.

He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and grimaced. “You know I don’t know if you noticed, but I was kinda a dick then, but having kids really knocked some sense into me!”

She feigned surprise, speaking through a low gasp, “No…”

“You’ve always been a bad liar, Care,” he laughed and punched her shoulder gently. She held her balance, eyebrows furrowing at his enthusiasm. Caroline wanted to protest, but ended up joining him in a chuckle. It was hard not to be endeared by this homely version of her freshman crush. 

As she laughed, Caroline found herself glancing across the room again, back to him, but this time, he was staring right at her. His eyes were locked on her very being, no trace of emotion to be found. She almost choked on her own breath and had the sudden urge to chug a whole bottle of vodka. Maybe two.

She considered hiding away or taking up the opportunity to join the girls in the bathroom, but as quick as that thought arrived, he was suddenly making his way across the floor.


	2. Part II

**_Freshman Year_ **

Caroline bristled at the sight of him. She knew she would find him waiting outside the Principal’s office. He winked at her, dimples showing as his lips curled upward. Barf.

A British family moved to town and everyone lost their marbles! Not her, though. No, she wasn’t charmed by the likes of Klaus Mikaelson. Okay yes, he had those cute dimples, but he was the worst! Katherine, especially, thought he was weird, and as expected, none of the boys liked him. The guy practically walked into school expecting every girl to drop at their feet for him. She would rather drop dead.

Caroline lifted her chin and sharply turned away, a case of files clutched to her chest. The senior cheerleaders had prepared a budget proposal for the following year and she was happy to deliver it in exchange for some cheerleading tips. If movies had taught her anything, having connections to the senior members of the squad would give her the leg up in running for captain when it came time.

No one was manning the reception desk. She resolved to lean over the edge for a moment, peeking at the insides. It was cluttered to an insane degree, papers strewn across keyboards and pencils eroded to varying degrees. She shuddered at the thought of the person who left it in such a state.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that poking your nose into other people’s businesses is rude?” his deep voice drawled.

An immediate frown formed on her lips. Caroline murmured, pulling herself back from the desk, “I was just curious.” She could feel his smirk heavy on her and sighed. She turned slowly, glare at the ready. “Not that it’s any of  _ your _ business, but I heard they’re starting a school paper…”

Klaus settled one leg over the other and leaned against the wall. His tickled expression was positively irritating. “I wouldn’t have thought that would be of any interest to you,” he mused.

Though she knew the dangers of engaging, she decided to humour him. “Why not?” She slapped the case of files onto the counter and folded her arms.

“I suppose you seem a bit more concerned with  _ flashier _ hobbies.” He looked up and down at the blue cheerleading uniform that glittered around her frame.

Caroline dragged out a scoff, pushing herself off from against the counter to storm his way. He suppressed it quickly, but she noticed the flash of surprise that struck his face. “You don’t think I could do both?” she spat, eyeing him.

Klaus chuckled and glanced aside. His eyes carried his smug attitude amongst the blue. He sighed into his correction,“Oh, I never said that.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and pressed her hands to her hips. “Listen up, just ‘cause you’ve got a pretty face and a charming accent, it doesn’t mean you get to be a…” she paused, gritting her teeth for a moment, “...a jerk!”

Come on, she wasn’t about to swear _right_ _outside_ the Principal’s office.

She watched him decipher her unruly bashing and frowned when he responded casually, “You think I’m pretty?”

With eyes wide and mouth agape, Caroline searched for a rebuttal. Did she really say that? Oh god, she did! She clenched her jaw and replied, “I didn’t say that.”

“Except you did,” he was quick to respond, holding his index finger in the air.

A breathy laugh bounced from her, her feet twisting into a weird shuffle. “You must be hearing things,” she said haughtily, staring at him with a fierce twitch of her eye. “The air pressure on your flight over probably messed up your eardrums.”

Klaus’ expression made no change, consistent in its smug presentation. She wished that it didn’t prompt such a flutter in her stomach. He leaned forward and set his feet apart as he enunciated, “Actually, I’ve found my hearing to be spectacular as of late, love.”

_ Love _ ? Who did he think he was? With a huff, she corrected, “It’s Caroline.” Her attention was diverted as the receptionist took her place behind the desk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She donned her best smile and spun on the balls of her feet, the edges of her cheer skirt fluttering.

As if  _ he _ had any business judging her! He was a college dropout waiting to happen and she was going to be the next big thing in journalism if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

**_Sophomore Year_ **

“Ladies and gentleman, I believe you have written your self-reflections, correct?” their teacher questioned, pressing an index finger to her chin. There were a few murmurs in varying attitudes. 

Caroline was pretty satisfied with her piece. At the start of the semester, Mrs. Henderson had dictated their seating plan (she was stuck sitting next to Klaus Mikaelson, who was becoming a regular thorn in her side) and made their first assignment one of self-reflection. She stipulated that although they must bring it to class, it wouldn’t be handed into her as to encourage their honesty and true reflection.

Her lips spread into a smile, coffee-stained teeth on show. “Now, take them out and swap them with your desk-mate.”

Caroline’s smile dropped and as far as she could tell from the groans across the room, no one was happy. She wasn’t exactly jazzed about handing over her piece to Klaus Mikaelson of all people. After their run-in in first year, he seemed to have a habit of bothering her at every chance he got; their seating plan just gave him more opportunities to do so.

“It’s time to understand the lives of our peers!” their teacher raised her voice over the chorus of fifteen year olds. Mrs. Henderson was well-intentioned, but, my god, was she misinformed about the teenage experience.

Caroline slumped back against her chair, turning her head to Klaus. His body seemed to tense, his fingers gripping the seams of his grey canvas bag. “So, I guess we should swap,” she hummed out, pushing her piece across to him.

Her nose scrunched when he made no effort to respond, but he soon stood up, his chair squeaking against the floor. “I need the loo.”

“Fine,” Caroline mumbled, leaning into the table. He was out of the room in a flash, an action that went amiss to their teacher. She stretched her arms out in front of her as she waited, her lips pushing out.

It was when she glanced at his open bag, she noticed the crinkled sheet poking out of it. If it was his self-reflection piece, there would be no harm in her taking it out surely. It wasn’t  _ her _ fault he couldn’t hold his freaking bladder for an hour, and she wasn’t about to be scolded for not doing the task!

Taking a small glance aside, she fingered the edges of the page before tugging them across the table. Once in front of her, she was quick to hold it up to read, chewing her lip.

_ I didn’t want to come here. Rebekah still hates me for making us move, but I didn’t choose to be a ‘bastard’ as my father calls me. _

As the story unfolded on the page, her eyes froze open in shock. She had never imagined that underneath his litany snide remarks and flirtatious comments was a troubled boy. He always seemed so...full of himself, albeit a little cold. There was never any indication of pain.

_ The moment I turn eighteen, I’m leaving this horrible place. Elijah says it’ll get better, but being beaten by your father is _ —

“What are you doing?” his cold voice cut through the building tension.

“Huh?” leapt from her lips, her eyes unable to masquerade the disturbing knowledge. ”I’m just— it was sticking out of your bag,” she fumbled, paper trapped between her fingers. ”We have to read each other’s reflections.”

He was standing with another piece of paper in his grasp, the crumpled page scribbled upon. “That isn’t my reflection,” he replied coldly, refusing to look her in the eye.

“But it says—”

That was when he chose to shoot a glare her way. Caroline swallowed at the sight of his eyes straining with hurt. 

“I don’t go rummaging through your bag, do I?”

“Klaus, I—”

Before she could defend herself, he ripped the paper from her hands, the sound of it slapping against him ringing in her ear. He took one more look in her bewildered blue eyes, his jaw clenching, and shoved the page into his bag before he turned to make his exit.

“Mr. Mikaelson, where do you think you’re going?”

Their teacher’s stern question held him back for a moment, his shoulders locked as he lingered in the doorway. Caroline didn’t understand. If he was worried about judgement, she had none to pass. She just felt sad as she read his darkest thoughts, the pain dripping from each jagged letter. Her eyes pleaded with him as he looked back, but he only viewed her with disdain.

“Out of this shit class.”

* * *

**_Junior Year_ **

Her year was shaping up to be the WORST YEAR EVER, and it was only November. When Damon Salvatore had spent all those months showering her in compliments and taking her to fancy restaurants, she had become enamoured by it all. Sure, every guy in their grade was obsessed with Elena, but they were just high school boys. Damon FREAKING Salvatore was a college guy. She had felt superior strutting into school, a flowery scarf wrapped around her neck to hide the hickeys, but she should have known. By the time he had become more  _ insistent _ with his needs, she was under his spell, and the moment she gave it up to him, he took it and ran.  _ College chicks are hotter,  _ he had told her over the phone.

Caroline grumbled into her solo cup of an unsanitary concoction, glaring at every person who passed her. When the girls had convinced her into attending a party, she reluctantly accepted. She wanted to wallow in self-pity and scream a big ‘fuck you’ to every single attendee. Oh, that would really satisfy her.

“Working through some issues, love?”

Caroline shuddered at the sound of his lazy voice, his tongue rolling ever so salaciously. Her eyes travelled from his scuffed sneakers, lingering for a second on the wolf-tooth hanging around his neck, to his blazing agate blue eyes. He looked good. Well, he always looked good, but tonight, his scruffy curls and the alcohol in her system were a dangerous mix.

She cleared her throat, suppressing that insistent beating in the pit of her stomach. “What? I’m fine.”

Klaus chuckled raggedly, slumping into the spot next to her, “Yes, of course, and that is exactly why you’ve been burning a hole into the back of every head in your line of sight.”

She took a moment to stare into her red cup, her voice low, “I…am working through some things.”

“Did the Miss Mystic pageant get cancelled, love?” he jested, leaning her way with a jerk of his elbow.

He might have been joking, but there was a certain sentiment there. She blushed at the very idea that he had remembered that piece of information from her many ramblings.

Caroline and Klaus had a very odd relationship by the time junior year rolled around. When she had broken his trust by reading his innermost thoughts, she did her best to make it up to him. She had brought in an ‘I’m sorry’ cupcake, sprinkles carefully placed around the cherry on top. And although he had been wearing his usual smug smile and assured her that their ‘little spat’ was nothing to fret over, she forced him to take at least one bite out of her apology. She had been tickled by the way he twisted his lips as he chewed.

Okay, she wasn’t a baker, but she tried.

She addressed him with a lovely smile, her voice relaxed as she spoke, “No. I got dumped.” Caroline sighed softly and knocked back the rest of her drink.

His eyes flashed with pleasant surprise before he masked it into a sympathetic smile. “Apologies, love, but you’re probably better off this way,” he suggested softly.

“Do I wanna know why?”

“Because Damon Salvatore is a twenty-one year old creep preying on naive girls like yourself and–“

As he spoke, her eyes drifted to an  _ unwanted _ , familiar figure standing in the doorway. His presence was hard to ignore, his arm slung around his younger brother. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She forced herself to look away, hoping he would leave her be.

“Yeah yeah– uh…” she stammered, her eyes darting side to side. Her voice became higher as she grimaced through her request, “Could you do me an eensy-teensy favour and kiss me?”

Caroline had never seen Klaus so startled. It was kind of cute. Wait, what was she thinking?

The next word that came out of his mouth was one of disbelief, his lashes fluttering, “What?”

“Kiss me!” Her eyes drooped as she pleaded and tightened her lips nervously.

He shifted in his seat and though she waited with bated breath, he spitefully remarked, “It’s polite to say please.”

Of course, he would make her suffer.

“ _ Please _ .”

His head tilted to the side and he agreed with nonchalance, “Well, I suppose I cou—”

Caroline took hold of him, her fingers gripping around his cheeks. His eyes were wide as she pulled his face towards her own, her lips melting into his. Her heart was beating so fast that it could simply leap from her chest and into an impromptu cheer routine. His soft groan only lit a fire in her as she inhaled the alcohol and cologne that emanated from him. She wouldn’t lie and say the idea of kissing him hadn’t crossed her mind. On their fifth day of junior year, she had spotted him in gym class, sweat dripping from his neck as he chugged a bottle of water. It was a little unnerving and she knew that her staring wouldn’t go unnoticed, but she just couldn’t look away.

A shock wave thrust into her when his tongue swiped her bottom lip. He was so gentle, his kisses cautious with every press. It was terrifying. She had never been kissed by someone who made sure to toe the boundary before he pushed it, who wanted to experience her enjoyment as much as his own.

“Isn’t this cosy.”

Perhaps she should have just opted to hide in the bathroom all night.

They were both reluctant to pull away, but Klaus’ darkened eyes were a thrilling sight. Caroline cleared her throat and shoved her hands into her cardigan pockets before she finally acknowledged the unwelcome sound. “Damon.”

“I see it didn’t take you long to move on,” Damon bared his teeth as he smiled. He always did that before he prepared to belittle her. “I always knew you were a little slut.”

She couldn’t have anticipated that Klaus’ voice would cut in before she could get past the searing insult. “I think you better watch yourself, mate,” he growled and his hand slipped to Caroline’s knee reassuringly. She swallowed, glancing at the warming touch.

Damon exhaled a laugh through his nose, looking around at the nearest person to share in a chuckle. “Or what?”

“I don’t think you want to know.”

Caroline turned to Klaus, squinting as she viewed the veins on his neck raising and his eyes burning at the sight of her ex-boyfriend. She didn’t think he liked her enough to defend her; he always seemed too cool to even engage in an altercation.

His thinly-veiled threats did nothing to deter Damon. He rolled his neck back before his gaze became set on Caroline. “So sweet, blondie. Got your new boyfriend to act as your guard dog,” his harsh words were spat out. He shrugged and looked aside as he continued on, “I’m surprised another man could stand you long enough even when you’re  _ such _ a whiny bi—”

That was the moment that everything went south. Klaus was on him in an instant. His fist collided with Damon’s jaw and split open his once evil grin. From a bystander’s view, the hit looked so hard that Damon was lucky to still be in possession of all his teeth.

Caroline shot up from the couch and once the head-rush subsided, shouted over the music, “Klaus!”

There was a scuffle on the ground, a few more hits to Damon’s face and a couple kicks to Klaus’ stomach. She winced reflexively when Klaus’ face twisted in pain. It wasn’t long before a few senior boys broke up the fight and Damon’s younger brother Stefan was by his side, a downcast expression on his face.

Caroline watched them remove Damon from the room before she rushed to Klaus. The two senior boys finally loosened their grips around his arms, nodding towards the pair as they took their leave from the scene. She pushed a loose curl behind her ear and viewed the damage taken to his face.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she murmured, her eyes heavy with guilt.

“What should I have done, Caroline?” he barked, arms spreading out. “Let him talk to you like that?” His sardonic laugh brushed through her in surprise. “He should be grateful that someone as intelligent and ambitious as you ever gave him the time of day. A pathetic man like him doesn’t even deserve to be in your presence!”

Caroline swallowed but her lips parted as she deciphered his unrestrained stream of compliments. She had been under the impression that he thought of her as just another giggly cheerleader, a pretty distraction to waste time with in English classes. Maybe that wasn’t the case after all. But what if he was just being nice, giving her pity? She battled over her desires and thoughts, head tilting as she viewed him in silence.

Klaus’ eyes studied her nervously, his reddened cheek dimpling in an uneasy smile. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Not at all,” was all that escaped her before she thrust her lips on his, her fingers instantly wrapping around the curls in his hair.

* * *

**_Senior Year_ **

“It’s here!” she squealed as soon as he opened his front door to her, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Klaus rubbed the sleep from his eyes, one hand resting on the door handle. “What is?”

“My letter from Columbia University!” she declared lamely and shook the tall envelope in front of his face. His head pulled back, eyes adjusting to the image before him.

“Well, come in and open it then, love,” he chuckled, welcoming the kiss she pressed to his cheek. He pulled her back before she could skip off into the drawing room, cupping her cheeks as he pressed a hot kiss to her lips.

She sighed into him, happily letting him play with the fabric around her waist. They had been together for over a year; she had planned their anniversary for months with the help of her friends. Katherine had been a tough sell when she brought Klaus to sit with them at lunch for the first time, but it was in her nature to question every man that even so much as looked at her friends. Elena had diverted into mentioning Stefan somehow with a less than subtle mention of Klaus’ handiwork on Damon’s face. Bonnie, however, sat and smiled, asked questions and made small talk. It was nice to see Klaus interact with them, though she could sense his discomfort with every reply.

They had become something of an ‘it’ couple at school. She had heard a couple of juniors gushing about them at the bathroom mirrors in between lip gloss applications. Okay, even she could admit that they were cute, but kissing him every day in front of her locker was habitual at this point.

Caroline had become well acquainted with his family. His younger sister Rebekah was entering as a freshman when they began senior year and instead of a standard ‘hello’, she opened up with ‘so you’re the tart my brother fancies’. She would warm up to her eventually, Caroline thought. Kol, Klaus’ younger brother and a sophomore, was the opposite, opting to kiss her hand to Klaus’ dismay. Meeting his parents was especially daunting, but his older brother Elijah was there to mediate any arguments bubbling between the father and son. By the time they were seniors, there was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with him. Everybody knew it.

He hummed lazily when she finally pulled back and bit her lip. He challenged her for a moment with a flicker of his eyes, but it prompted a frown from her. 

“Stop distracting me,” she scolded, slapping his chest before she made her way to the drawing room.

“I can’t help it when your beauty distracts  _ me _ ,” he cooed, pressing the door shut with his back. He followed her, taking a relaxed position on the couch as she sat on her knees next to him.

She shot him a dry smile and hummed as she began to peel back the seal. Her nerves had made her a mess for weeks while she waited for the response. Klaus had done his best to keep her busy, though most of the time that involved getting... _ busy _ . But she couldn’t complain about the shower of kisses that he gave her every day.

She pulled out the letter, gripping it tightly as she read. The words on the page were quite simple and in between the ‘we regret’ and ‘unfortunately’, her heart sank further and further. “I didn’t get in…” her shoulders deflated as she delivered the news in hush.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he quickly reassured, pulling her close for a kiss to her cheek. “I have a feeling something better will come your way.”

She pouted up at him, tugging gently at the wolf-tooth hanging from his neck. “I guess.”

Klaus’ eyes strained as he viewed her sad expression. “I was going to wait until you finished college, but I suppose now is a better time than any,” he stated thoughtfully, before clasping his hands around hers. “Caroline, I want you to come to London with me.”

Her expression fell into disbelief, but he was never one to take such matters lightly. “Klaus, I…”

“It will be amazing,” he lit up with fervouring energy. “I can show you the London Eye and Camden Market and—“ 

“What?” Caroline’s brows knitted together. “Wait— Wait a second—“

She couldn’t even begin to unravel his proposal before he gleefully made more decisions for their future, leaving her bewildered. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of this. Yes, she wanted to be with him, but at the cost of leaving everything behind? She still had so much she wanted to do.

“You can enrol in a good university, and god knows the teaching will be better—“

“No,” she muttered, but his enthusiasm outright trampled on her hesitation.

“We’ll get an apartment somewhere nice and a cat if you want—“

Her eyes became panicked, darting about until she finally broke, “No!”

He finally ended his rambling and took Caroline’s hands, speaking concernedly, “What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m not leaving my home, Klaus,” Caroline answered. Her eyes looked incredulous at how his own eyes couldn’t prevent the stubborn excitement for a future that could be.

“I thought you wanted to ‘see the world’,” he chuckled, “Now, you have the chance!”

She sighed, “I know, but—“

“It’s a little earlier than expected, but we’ll make do—“

“Klaus, listen to me,” she raised her voice, pulling her hands free of his grip. “I already decided that if I didn’t get into Columbia, I’d go to Whitmore. They offered me an unconditional place.”

He took a moment to decipher the information. “Whitmore? Why didn’t you say anything?

“I thought I had a good shot at Columbia,” she reasoned, shrugging. A small smile formed on her lips. “It’s not far from Mystic Falls.”

He didn’t seem to take it kindly as he glared. “You would rather stay in this hellhole than explore a completely new country?” his question was loaded with disdain, his eyes squinting.

“This isn’t up for debate, Klaus,” she stated plainly and got up from the couch. She paced alongside the fireplace and he was quick to meet her in front of it.

He gestured his hands out. “Shouldn’t it be?”

“No,” she answered in disbelief. “It’s my choice.”

“Well, your choice is the wrong one,” Klaus grumbled, avoiding her eye contact.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He had always been so supportive of her every move, but the moment she rejected his proposal, his support no longer applied? She knew he could be a little stubborn, but this was a new level.

Caroline took in a sharp breath before she willed him to look at her, her fingers wrapping around his wrists. “What did you think would happen when you asked me this, Klaus?” she asked softly. Her view of him strained as he reluctantly looked at her. “What if I  _ had _ gotten into Columbia? You would have waited?”

“If you had gotten into Columbia, at least you would have been doing something worth your time,” he took no pause to reply, his feelings clear on the matter.

“My mom is closer to Whitmore,” Caroline attempted to argue, “and Bonnie’s going there.”

“So you’re going to keep holding yourself back for other people?” he suddenly spat, taking a step back from her.

Caroline shook her head gently as her face scrunched in confusion. “People? They’re my family.”

“But you won’t come to London for  _ me _ ?” he seemed to ignore her words as he questioned onward.

“What?” her voice was heavy with an incredulous breath. She couldn’t fathom this sudden burst of anger from him. They had never discussed a plan of this weight and he thought she would go willingly after springing it on her? “You’re being ridiculous!”

“Am I?” Klaus challenged, facing the painting above the fireplace. It didn’t take long before he spun back to her, arms swinging out. “ _ You _ are acting so...stupid right now!”

“So you think I’m stupid?”

“No—” he groaned and pressed his hands to his head. “Caroline, you are too good for this place! For places like Virginia!”

“God, I know you hate this place, but—” She relented with a sigh, running her hand across her face before she declared, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I don’t want to stick around to find out.”

Caroline huffed and began to take her exit, grabbing her rejection letter off the couch on her way to the door. She was so confused by the vitriolic way he addressed her, she could cry if it weren’t for the boiling of her blood.

“Caroline!” he called out. His voice was heavy with a mix of emotions. He was still angry, but she could sense the regret in the wavering of his words. “Where are you going?”

Caroline hesitated, her hand hovering over the door handle. “I’m going home to think,” she attempted to control her voice, but under the firm presentation was a building anger.

“About what?!” Klaus raised his voice but made no attempt to move from his spot next to the fireplace.

“Us!” Caroline yelled, her voice cracking with pain before she exited. She slammed the door behind her, letting the hurt finally flood through her eyes.

And that was it. 

Caroline tried to work through her feelings and even made an effort to find him the following Monday at school. But when he addressed her colder than ever, she let the rage take over. For once, she didn’t care about the watchful gazes of their peers. It was in the middle of the hallway that she broke things off and he couldn’t even look at her from then on. She felt like she had ripped both of their hearts out and aired their dirty laundry to the whole school in one go. The rest...was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**
> 
> I KNOW THIS IS A COUPLE DAYS LATE! I kept trying to write but I had a headache one day and I got the new animal crossing the next. FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Anyway, this came out longer than I anticipated so I really hope you enjoyed this insight to the 4 most important moments in their relationship. Obviously, this is a short story and the focus is really on their reunion, so we're not going to see everything in their relationship.
> 
> **Let me know what you think before we get to the final part!!**


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Music Playing: Two Slow Dancers - Mitski_

Caroline had wondered what this moment would be like but she had never imagined it to be this suffocating. The scent of his cologne was spicy; it may have been old everyone else, but to her, it was new. He smelled so different, yet so familiar. She held her breath as he walked across the glittering floor, drops of light from the disco ball spinning over his face. His expression was hard but unreadable, a sight that had her heartbeat quickening by the second. She made no attempt to pretend she was listening to Tyler, her eyes only set on the ghost of her past.

When he finally reached them, she swallowed gently and took a small step back to allow him room. Up close, she could see the effect of time on his face. He looked a little less prematurely jaded and a little more wise, like he was accepting of the world around him.

“Hello, love,” he said so slowly, with so much endearment that it was painful to hear.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she glanced down. “Klaus.”

“Tyler,” Klaus greeted with a wide smile on his face, “how are your children?”

Tyler returned the same smile, but feigned a tired expression as he replied, “Exhausting.” He laughed and shook his head. “They’re doing good, thanks. Rebekah tells me you’re thinking of moving back to Mystic Falls?”

She couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. Perpetual loner Klaus Mikaelson was engaging in a polite, better yet,  _ friendly _ conversation with quarterback Tyler Lockwood. They had never interacted in high school. They couldn’t be more different. But it was...nice. She was finding herself attracted to the way Klaus engaged with someone he had so often classed as a ‘mindless jock’ in high school.

“Well, she exaggerates. Maybe in another ten years,” Klaus shrugged, pressing his lips into a grin, “but I suppose one can’t ignore the pull this small town has.”

Caroline didn’t miss the glance he passed her way, his eyes so entrancing with their stunning blue. Her arms pulled into one another, her fingers gripping tightly around the stem of her champagne glass.

“I hear that,” Tyler sighed, but it was laced with affection. “We kept saying we’d go on a road trip across the country but then kids happened.”

“There’s still time, mate.” Klaus gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

Wait.

A pat on the shoulder?

Caroline’s brows twisted together. Just how  _ often _ was Klaus in town?

“I’m sure my sister would be happy to look after them,” Klaus offered as he pulled away, his lips turning upward. “Heaven knows she needs the practice.”

“I’ll have to ask Vick. She and Rebekah don’t exactly,” Tyler winced, gesturing a shaky hand, to which Klaus chuckled.

Vicki Donovan.  _ Wow _ , Caroline thought. With Rebekah engaged to Matt and Tyler married to Matt’s sister, they were all practically family. She felt like she’d stepped into  _ bizarro _ world. If anything, she was flustered by how little she really knew of the last ten years.

Tyler took a double take as he looked past the space between them. With two apologetic smiles for each of the two, he spoke, “Hey, I’ll catch you later, okay? I see Matt’s struggling with the sound system.”

Klaus gave a small chuckle of acknowledgement and nodded as Tyler rested his hand on his shoulder in passing.

Before he parted, Tyler turned to her. Caroline could barely register him saying, “It’s been great to see you, Care,” before he left them standing at the edge of the dance floor.

Klaus shifted in front of her, pulling her whole focus towards him. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be attending, love,” he spoke ever so softly, but his deep voice reverberated through her.

“Well,” she began with a shallow breath, “I wasn’t so sure I would.”

Klaus’ reply came in a hush as he stepped forward, “I’m glad you did.” His words made her heart bleed and a lump found its way into her throat.

It occurred to her that this was the first time in ten years that she had heard his voice. It was a wonder, really, that she had managed to avoid it all those years, but wow, the wait was worth the striking sound of his voice; it was mature and confident.

She had been so dazed by the conversation they were having that when someone bumped into the back of her, she lost her balance. Her glass of champagne fell victim, the entire contents spilling onto Klaus’ crisp, white dress shirt.

Her voice was panicked and her eyes were wide, “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he assured her, his hand covering the bare skin of her elbow. She shivered at his touch; so careful, so inviting. There was nothing that could entice her to look up at his eyes. She didn’t want to find them staring at her as she fumbled in his presence.

“No, I ruined your shirt!” She began to do her best as she patted the fabric, but she winced at the obvious stain about to form.

Klaus chuckled softly, but his earnest reply sent shock waves through her, “It’s fine, Caroline, really.”

Caroline shook her head and took him firmly by the wrist. “I think there’s some paper towels in the janitor’s closet.”

She had no idea what she was doing as she pulled him along, out of the gymnasium and down the hallway. He put up no fight, letting himself be taken past the lockers to his own amusement.

It was quiet in the halls, the only sound being the muffled songs from behind the gymnasium doors. It was as she rushed along, she absorbed the nostalgic sights of prom posters and bulletin boards. She hadn’t even realised that though ten years had passed, she knew the place like the back of her hand.

Caroline brought them to a halt in front of the janitor’s closet, finally releasing her grip on Klaus’ wrist when he cleared his throat. She caught a glimpse of his familiar smirk as she pulled back the door. It had the same effect on her all these years later. The heat rose in her cheeks and her stomach did flips.

She pulled the ageing cord next to the door frame. The little light that dangled from the ceiling flickered. It did nothing to aid her search as she stood tentatively beside the entrance.

“I believe they’re on the top-left,” he offered from behind.

When Caroline glanced back at him, she met his calm smile with a nervous attempt at one in response.

“So…” she held a beat of silence as she reached atop the shelves.

“So.”

She pressed her lips together at the smile that pushed through. “Rebekah seems...good.”

Caroline grimaced at her own inadequate conversational skills. She couldn’t have sounded any more awkward. What was she supposed to talk about, though? They didn’t really  _ know _ each other anymore. Dancing around the elephant in the room was her only option.

“Rebekah is absolutely wonderful, bit of a bridezilla, but Matt is good for her,” he more than happily shared, a change in approach that confused her. When it came to family, they were always important to Klaus, but with the way his father treated him, it could be a sore subject. It was nice to see him talk about a family member without a single note of resentment or sadness.

“In fact,” Klaus continued, his quiet steps pacing beside the door, “a few wise words were of much help to her. ‘Whichever path you take, the pace is of no mind, only what you do with each step’, I believe they were.”

With her hand clamped around a roll of paper-towels and her eyes frozen on the back of the shelf, she asked, “You read my column?”

When she finally managed to turn around, he stood with a bashful smile aimed at the ground. “It happens to be a guilty pleasure of mine.”

“Oh,” was all she could reply with. She fiddled with the roll for a moment, tearing off a few pieces as she mused, “Rebekah said you visit Mystic Falls a lot.”

“I do.” Klaus smirked, accepting the paper towels. “Surprised?”

She quickly held the roll back into her chest and shrugged. “I just figured...with your dad…”

He chuckled quietly and dabbed the patch of champagne on his shirt. “I will admit I struggled on those first view visits, but turns out, cancer turns even the most evil of men soft,” his voice was laced with an elusive mix of contentment and pain.

The colour drained from her face. That was one piece of information her mother had neglected to share and she felt all the more horrible for it.

Caroline’s eyes became down-turned in sympathy. “Oh, Klaus…”

He shrugged it off before adding, “The funeral was lovely.”

“I…” She found her eyes searching the space around them and placed the roll aside before facing him. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, sweetheart,” he assured her with every note of his voice as he disposed of the paper towel. “I understand.”

With that, he began leading them back down the hallway they came. The nostalgic decorations now felt sour to her sight, every piece tainted.

Caroline swallowed hard. “Do you?” she questioned with a sigh and turned away as she walked beside him at an equal pace. “I mean… I pretty much abandoned everyone here. I barely even talk to my own  _ mom _ . Bonnie is  _ pregnant  _ and I had no idea!”

“And I take full responsibility for that,” his firm reply caught her attention. “Caroline, I drove you away.”

They turned a corner and she shook her head, the doors to the gymnasium in sight. “No, I should have sucked it up, but I was too scared.”

“Of what?” Klaus’ simple question dredged up every thought that had led her to this moment. And this was  _ much _ more than a therapy session could ever bring out of her.

Caroline let her eyes squeeze shut for a moment before finally relenting, “That…” she laughed sadly at the thought, “...everyone saw me differently. And then the more I stayed away, I just built up this idea that there wasn’t a place for me in Mystic Falls any longer.”

Klaus brought them to a stop, the doors only metres away. “Caroline.”

“It’s okay, Klaus,” she reassured him with the tilt of her head. Hearing her name on his lips brought out feelings too perplexing to bear. She then sighed and straightened her back, stepping towards him. “Anyway, your tie has been bothering me all night. Did you do that in the dark?”

He mustered a smile and mused, “I’ll pretend not to be offended by that, love.”

“You should be,” she shot back with ease as she took hold of his tie.

He stared down at her with that comfortable smirk and she pretended not to notice as his eyes softened with every movement she made. It was as she fiddled with his tie, she thought to herself of the Senior Prom they had missed. She had braved turning up solo, shivering with the thought of him across the room, but she was informed by an irritated Rebekah, who was accompanying Matt, that Klaus had decided against attending. That turn of events did nothing to soothe the heartbreak.

When Caroline was content with the positioning of his tie, a smile graced her as she looked up at him. He was already locked on her eyes, a charming grin offering itself up to her. It all felt so familiar, like they had done this hundred times before. So when she pushed up onto the tips of her toes and planted a chaste kiss to his lips, she didn’t think twice.

It was electrifying and she was hit with that crushing revelation that she had missed it more than had cared to admit. But as teenage Caroline may have followed the beating of her heart, her adult mind gifted her that dose of reality.

She pulled back, her fingers hovering before her own lips. “I’m sorry,” came stuttering out with a rapid flutter of her lashes. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Caroline slipped past him, refusing to decipher the look on his face as she attempted the getaway. She soon felt his hand take hold of her wrist and she looked back, her eyes straining to compose the pain within.

She watched his lips curl into a sad smile and her heart clenched. “Care to dance?” he proposed smoothly, his fingertips lingering along the inside of her wrist.

Sucking in a breath, her reply came before her mind could even consider, “Sure.”

His smile remained still and he took the lead, pushing open the doors into the gymnasium. The lights of the disco ball cascaded across the floor as the songs took a slower direction. She pushed aside every concern for the people around them, the touch of his hand a soothing presence.

Klaus brought them to a slow stop, effortlessly pulling her close to his chest. Caroline melted into his grasp as his hand found her waist. He took her free hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. They fit perfectly against each other.

“I _really_ _am_ glad to see you here, love,” Klaus told her, his breath dancing across her earlobe. “Everyone is.”

“I don’t know…” she muttered, her eyes downcast. “I’m not exactly on Bonnie’s good side right now.”

He cautiously turned in their dance before replying, “You would be surprised.”

Caroline paused and looked up at him. Her stare was hesitant and her breathing paused in wait of the explanation.

Klaus pressed his lips together momentarily, glancing at her expression with care. He looked away as he spoke, “Kol has mentioned more than once that he has found her staring at your graduation photos...if only to tell me how much I ‘bollocksed’ things up with you.”

She kept her eyes trained on him, an incredulous delivery in her voice, “That’s not your fault.”

“And yet…” he let the word linger on his tongue, sad humour ever-present, “...not a day has gone by that I don’t regret it.”

“Please don’t…”

“Sweetheart, just listen,” he demanded quietly, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. “I was too blinded by my own silly pride to realise that where I was didn’t matter as long as you were there with me.”

Her eyes flitted across every inch of his face so very panicked, so hopelessly  _ hoping _ this wasn’t a dream.

He thumbed the soft skin of her cheekbone and declared quietly, “I love you, Caroline. I have always been  _ in love _ with you.”

Her heart panged at his confession, but she couldn’t help but point out the reality outside of those gymnasium doors. With a heavy heart, she replied, “It’s been  _ ten _ years, Klaus. It’s all different.  _ We’re _ different.”

She hated to see his eyes fill with pain, but she knew it and he knew it. It wasn’t as simple as they longed for it to be.

“Then just dance with me, please.”

Caroline obliged neither happily nor reluctantly. She found herself resting her head against his chest, voice quiet as she admitted, “This would be so much easier if we were just young again…”

Klaus nodded slowly, his chin resting atop her head, and completed her sentence, “But we aren’t…”

And so they danced. One song after the other, they stayed in each other’s arms, the rhythm of their hearts in perfect synchronisation with the music. She didn’t flinch when the songs changed, barely even batted an eyelash as the number of people dwindled down throughout the night. Caroline felt at home when he tightened his hold on her, wished he would just kiss her forehead to make her feel like  _ any _ decision was the right decision. They had no idea what awaited them when the night ended, but they didn’t want to know. Not yet, at least. There was too much to consider to say for sure, but they both longed deeply for each other’s presence.

When the night would draw to a close and they were the only two left on the dance floor, they would part. They would walk to the parking lot and stand beside her car. He would kiss her cheek and she would fight the desire to say ‘to hell with it’. Her mind would win this time. But they knew there was something, they knew that the other was absolutely on the edge, ready to jump at any given moment. Yes, they would return to their cities, they would resume their lives, but Mystic Falls was still there, waiting. They would have those memories in the back of their minds until it was time.

And who knew?

There was  _ always _ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **COMMENTS ENCOURAGED AND APPRECIATED**
> 
> **A/N: Firstly, I know it took so long to get this part up. I think I just felt a little discouraged after posting last chapter? I had that 'oh god no one actually cares about this story' feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just shut it out! So to those of you who have waited, thank you for being patient.**
> 
> **I started writing this two years ago and for a long time, I didn't think it would ever even be posted? I went through a big rough patch regarding writing, mainly due to my personal struggles at the time, but I'm so happy that I've finished it.**
> 
> **And if you are painfully wondering whether they would end up together? The answer is yes, but where's the drama in that?**
> 
> **Thank you very much for reading and please leave a comment if you read it!**


End file.
